I Fell In love With A Glitch!
by AmuletDevil
Summary: Three things Jo Taylor have to face. First, will she find her missing father? Second, will she fall in love with someone? Third, is that someone a human? Terrible summary. AU. Read, Review, and Love It.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Chapter 1: First day **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"First day of school…" Jo mumbled against her pillow.

She got up and got dressed. She quickly went down the stairs and went to look for her mother in the kitchen. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Ready for the first day of school?"

"If I say no, would you hate me?" Jo ask. Her mom rolled her eyes and told her to eat her breakfast.

Jo Taylor. Full name, Josephine Marie Taylor. Her dad went missing when she was just 7 years old. Nobody knows why did he left, but Jo would never forget him. Luckily she had her mom to raise her up.

Jo just got transferred to a new high school last week and today was her first day, studying there.

"I'll pick you up when you're done, okay?" Her mom said. Jo got out of the car and nodded. "Ok, bye mom!"

Jo just stood there, wondering what will happen to her at her first day. "Cross Crescent High, lets see what have you install for me today." She said and sigh.

As she was walking down the hall, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Great, I haven't even started first period and something bad had happen…" She muttered to herself.

Jo got up and looked at who she just bumped into and it was a girl. She had short curly brunette hair, and she was wearing a purple, long-sleeved tee shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Camille. You're new here right?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Josephine but you can call me Jo. And yes, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me where is the school's office?" Jo ask, politely with a smile.

"Sure! Come with me!" Camille said dragging her. "Wow, you're really…energetic!" Jo said. Camille just laughed at Jo's comment.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sayles!" Camille said.

"Oh, hello there Camille. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Sayles ask.

"This is Jo. She just transferred here." Camille said with a smile.

"Okay. What's your name, sweetie?" She ask.

"Josephine Marie Taylor." Jo replied.

Mrs. Sayles began flipping through some cards in a file box. She pulled out a card and handed it to Jo. "Here is your class schedule."

Jo took the card and looked at it. _Nine classes! How did they squeeze nine classes into one measly day?_!

Then Mrs. Sayles handed her the second card. "And here's your locker assignment with your combination. Just follow the instruction at the top—turn to the right until you get the first number, then turn to the left, passing the number one time and stoping on the second time around, then turn to the right to the third number."

Mrs. Sayles smiled, and Jo tried to reboot her brain. "Um…could you repeat that?" She asked.

"No need," Camille cut in. "I'll show her." She said and spun Jo around the exit.

"Let me see your schedule!" Camille said, snatching Jo's schedule off her hand. "We practically have the same classes except you'll be in choir and I'll be in drama!" Camille said.

The first bell had rang. "First period. We both have English!" Camille practically shouted. "It's in room 113. Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jo said, trying to catch up with her new friend.

Maybe her first day wasn't going to be bad after all.

**Hey guys! This is chapter 1 for "I Fell In Love With A Glicth?!"! Is it good? Is it bad? Anyway, we're sorry it's such a short chapter, we promise to post the next chapter faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Accidentally Met An Angel

**Chapter 2: I Accidentally Met An Angel? (Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

RING!

The final bell has rang.

"So how are you gonna get home?" Camille ask.

"Well my-" Suddenly a text came in. "_I'm visiting Aunt Caroline. Could you walk home today? Love, Mom." _Jo read out her text. "Well, I'm just gonna walk home I guess?"

Suddenly three boys appear. "New kid alert!" The short Latin boy said.

"Guys, this is Jo Taylor, she's new here." Camille said.

"Well, my name is Hortense Mitchell. But call me by my middle name, Logan." Said a boy with a smile.

"And I'm Carlos!" Said the Latin boy "and this is helmet!"

Suddenly, a tall brunette boy appear beside Jo, wrapping his hand around her. "And I'm," he pauses and flip is hair "Diamond. James Diamond."

Jo looked at Camille with pleading eyes asking for help. "Guys, it's her first day here, you don't wanna scare her off right?" Camille said. The three of them mouthed sorry.

"And where's, Kendall?" Camille ask.

"Kendall said he's gonna head to the shop early today." Logan said.

"Uh, who's Kendall?" Jo ask.

"Kendall is our school's hockey captain. He owns a puzzle shop in town," Carlos said.

"And why does he owns a shop?" Jo ask, again.

"Cause he lives with his dad. And since his dad retired from his work, Kendall decided to open up a shop to support both of them." James continued.

"Oh." Jo said. Suddenly, Jo's tummy grumble. "Looks like someone is hungry." Camille chimed.

Jo blushed a little. "I guess so. It's great talking to you guys but I gotta go," Jo said "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

Jo went into town to find a place to eat. Suddenly she stopped walking. She saw an angel statue and read the sign.

**_This angel will guide you into your future. Just put one dime in the slot and you will find out what will happen._**

"Hmm... So that's how it works." Jo said. She took out one dime and put it in the slot. Then, a paper came out from the angel's hand. Jo gently took it and read it.

_The chances will appear in a blink of an eye, if you don't take it, you will lose it. _

Suddenly a strong wind came and blew the paper out of Jo's hand. "My paper!" Jo shouted as the thing flew across the alley and landed on the ground. Jo gently picked the paper up. Suddenly Jo saw someone that she would never forget.

"Dad?!" Jo gasped. She didn't knew who he was, but she knew that it wouldn't hurt to ask that man.

As the man was walking along the busy streets, Jo kept pushing her way through. "Excuse me!" Jo said "Sorry!"

As she came into a market, the man was gone. "Where did he went?" Jo panted "am I imagining things?"

As she walked along the streets, something caught her eyes. It was a puzzle. As she looked closely, it was a puzzle of her dad and a teenage boy. She looked up at the sign which says "Imagine Puzzles".

She decided to check out the store. "Welcome!" She heard someone greeted her. As she look around her surroundings, everywhere was full with colorful puzzles.

She saw a figure putting up a puzzle and accidentally knock over a small statue of an angel. Jo quickly ran over and grabbed it.

"I'm glad you're here or this little angel was gonna be a goner. Thanks." The man said.

He's the guy in that puzzle. Jo thought.

"So, what can I help you with?" The man ask.

"Uh, that man outside that shop." Jo said motioning him to follow her. "Yes, that one." Jo pointed at the puzzle of her dad and the man.

"Oh, this. You can bring your own picture and let me turn it into a puzzle." He explained.

"Well, who is this man?" Jo pointed at her father.

"Oh, his my dad." He said with a smile.

"Your...dad?!" Jo was surprise.

"Yea, what's wrong?" The man ask.

"Well, I mean," Jo stammer "You guys, don't look...alike?!"

The man look closely at the puzzle picture. "Really?! This is the first time I heard someone saying we don't look alike."

"Well, yea," Jo said "your eyes are light green while his eyes are chocolate brown. And by the way how old is your dad?"

"His 56 years old." He answer.

"Your dad-" Jo was cut off by him.

"Look miss, why are you so interested in my father?" The man ask angrily "is there something wrong?"

Jo was about to shout "Yes! His my dad!" But she was cut off by a customer.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you sell a full moon puzzle?" Ask a cheerful woman.

"Of course! Follow me!" The man said with a nervous voice.

Jo was about to leave but her mind interrupted her. "No, you're not gonna give up that easily now, aren't you Josephine Taylor!"

After that customer left, the man came outside and he was a little confused why Jo hasn't left.

"I can't believe you're still here..." He said.

"No, I mean, I was going to say that you're father used to be my former teacher. Mr. Taylor right?" Jo ask nervously.

"My dad isn't a teacher," the man said "and he isn't Taylor, it's Knight."

"Oh well, my bad..." Jo let out a chuckle.

"That's okay. I wasn't in a great mood just now," he apologies "actually he stopped by just now."

"Does he always comes here often?" Jo ask.

"Yea, his retired and he has nothing to do, so he usually take a rest."

* * *

Jo was sitting inside a small cafe. She just kept wondering about her father. "Here is your, Soup, ma'am." The waiter said and place her food down.

_Hmm... It's still hot. Maybe I should read my book, just to wait until it cools down a little bit._ Jo thought.

She looked around and couldn't find her book anywhere. She tried to remember the last time she left it.

"Oh no. I left it in that puzzle shop when I help that man grab that statue." Jo said.

_Wait! Isn't this what the paper wrote. The angel has given me a chance! J_o thought.

**Ok, that was a lame ending... Anyway, the next chapter will be "I accidentally met an angel (part 2)" and again, another lame chapter title. **


	3. Chapter 3: I accidentally met an angel 2

**Chapter 3: I accidentally met an angel (part 2)**

"Alright, tomorrow, I'm going back to that shop and I can finally "meet" my dad!" Jo said.

After Jo's done with her lunch, she decided to rest for a few minutes.

"My dad went missing every since I was 7. And now, I finally found him." Jo said. "But, what about that man? He said that he was my father's son. Is that possible?"

_The chances will appear in a blink of an eye, if you don't take it, you'll loose it._

She stood up, pay the bill and went out. "Fine, I can't wait till tomorrow. Today I'm not going to loose and chances!"

She pass by a music store and she had an idea.

She picked up a magazine and started spying the guy that works in that puzzle shop.

Will he see me? Jo wonder.

Suddenly a woman wearing sunglasses pointed at the magazine Jo was holding. She looked down and finally notice that she was holding the magazine up-side down.

"It's already 3! When will he close up the shop?" Jo whisper.

After a few minutes later, the man closes up the shop and Jo followed him. He enter into a cake shop. She waited for him until he came out.

A few minutes later, he came out and he walked in the direction of Jo's new school.

They reached in front of a house.

"Dad, I'm back. I bought your favorite chocolate cake. Do you want to eat it now?" Jo herd the guy said.

"Oh course, I can't resist chocolate cake..."

Jo gasp. "That's...that's dad's voice!" She slowly peek through the window, but she accidentally step on a branch.

"Oh no!" Jo whisper and quickly ran away before she got spotted. She ran straight home.

"I'm so tired..." Jo panted. "Maybe I should rest and check up on them tomorrow..."


	4. Chapter 4: Looks the same

**Chapter 4: Looks the same...**

It's still early, I think I should eat breakfast. Jo thought.

She went to the same shop as yesterday.

She suddenly felt someone watching her. He saw a man starring straight into her soul. Jo quickly turned her head around. Why is he looking at me like that? Jo wonder.

"Be careful!" She heard a man said while holding the man. Oh, so his blind... Jo thought and blushed.

After she ate her breakfast, she went to that puzzle shop. There he was! Her father who was missing! Missing but found!

She enter the shop and the man ask. "Are you...Josephine Taylor?"

Dad still remembers me?! Jo was really happy.

He closed that book and said "Is this your book? Your name was on it," he explained "Kendall told me that there was a girl who accidentally left her book on the table. He said that she would probably come back today so I guess it was you."

So, dad really forgotten about me... Jo thought.

"Oh, it's you!" Kendall said.

"Thanks for finding my book." Jo said.

He smile goofily and Jo blushed.

"At such a young age, you really love reading don't you!" The man said.

"Well my father gave this book to me..." Jo said.

"Hehe, your father must really love reading!"

"My dad really love reading too. He always goes to the library." Kendall said.

"I have made the library into a second home!" The man laughed "if there's any chance, I would love to get to know your father!"

"Well, my dad is—David Taylor." Jo said, frowning.

"Oh." The man said. "Do...you know who is he?" Jo said.

"Hmm... David Taylor..." He pauses for awhile "No, I don't."

Jo was getting nervous. "Then, may I know your name?"

"Call me, Kevin Knight." He said.

"And I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said.

"Haha, you should come visit us again, Josephine." Kevin said. "I think I should head to the library. Goodbye."

"Wait! I-" before she could finish her sentence, Kendall blocked her way.

"Hold up!" Kendall said. "Were you spying on us yesterday outside our house?"

"What?! Me? Pssshh, no!" Jo said, nervously.

"Yea, right? I don't believe you!" Kendall said.

"Well, my school is near to my house." Jo said.

"Cross Crescent High?"

"Yup!"

"And?"

"Well on my way back home, I saw you, and I was curious so I followed you..."

"Is that so?"

"If you don't believe me, then I'm not welcome here anyway. Goodbye!" And Jo left.

It was raining outside, but Jo didn't care. Suddenly she felt the rain stopped. She looked up and saw Kendall holding an umbrella.

"Follow me." He said and brought Jo back to the shop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you..." Kendall apologies.

"That's ok." Jo looked down.

"Are...you...okay?" Kendall ask, his face went closer to Jo's.

"I'm find!" Jo blushed madly.

"Haha." Kendall laughed.

Jo decided to stay a bit since it was raining.

A few minutes later, the rain died down and Jo went home.

"Bye Kendall." Jo said.

"Bye, Jo." He said and smiled, his dimples showing.

When Jo was about to walk out, Kendall grabbed her hand and pull her close to him and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

Jo was stunned and Kendall just chuckled and blush. "I uh... Gotta go. Bye!" Jo said and ran out.

Jo felt weird, and she felt like she was gonna faint. Is she having a crush on a guy?


End file.
